1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a firearm able to identify the user and prevent activation when retained by an unauthorized user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for firearm identification systems have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,461,812; 5,502,915; 5,603,179; and 5,603,180 are all also illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
This invention teaches a novel method of safeguarding and protecting a weapon from being accidentally fired of misused by an unauthorized person. Without a verified pre-registration signal, an arming safety solenoid remains in a fail-safe position, preventing use of the weapon. The electronically actuated solenoid enables the use of trigger only when a valid identification signal is received. The system is comprised of micro-miniature circuits contained within the grip of the weapon and a ring that is worn on same hand that uses the firearm.
When the weapon is first picked up by the intended user, a switch closure in the grip of the gun turns on a transmitter, which sends a low power, limited range interrogation signal to the finger ring. Upon receipt of this signal, a transponder mounted within the finger ring responds by sending a coded signal that contains a serial number identification. A microprocessor contained within the weapon then compares this decoded signal with one pre-registered serial number stored in memory and if the comparison is valid, actuates the arming safety solenoid, allowing the gun to be fired.
Arming the weapon for firing can only be accomplished upon receipt of a verifiable identification signal from the finger ring; the finger ring must be worn by user and be within the range of the electromagnetic transceivers and must be within the range of the magnetic metal sensors.
A programmable gun has a body supporting a handle, a trigger and a pin actuatable between a first position providing for a trigger depression to fire a bullet and a second position restraining the trigger depression. A memory stores a print identifying an authorized person's hand when such person inserts a key in the handle and then grips the handle. Hand prints of one (1) or more authorized persons, or several hand prints of one (1) person, may be stored in the memory when such persons move the key, after insertion, to individual positions and then grip the handle. When an authorized person thereafter grips the handle, that person's hand generates a print for comparison with the prints in the memory. A comparison coincidence produces a pin actuation to the first position. A subsequent gun firing is recorded in the memory as to time and as to the authorized person. When a comparison coincidence is established, the ability to fire the gun continues until such authorized person relinquishes the gun. If the authorized person relinquishes the gun before firing, the pin becomes actuated to the second position after a particular time period. If the authorized person again grips the handle during such particular time period, the time period is reinitiated. When an unauthorized person grips the handle, no comparison coincidence occurs and the pin is not actuated to the first position. A print of such unauthorized person's hand and the recording time are recorded in the memory.
A safety mechanism for a firearm consisting of a specialized scanning mechanism built into the firearm's trigger. The scanner is programmed to read the unique fingerprints of a given individual. The device is also capable of holding the programmed print information for more than one person, so that multiple people would be able to use the firearm. However, usage is limited to only those persons whose hand prints have been pre-stored in the scanner. The scanner mechanism is connected to the firearm's safety lock. The safety is prevented from being released without proper authorization from the scanner. When a person grips the weapon and places his finger on the trigger, the pressure of the finger on the trigger activates the scanner, and the scanner reads the fingerprint to determine if the scanned fingerprint matches one of the pre-stored fingerprint images. If the individual is an authorized user, the scanner transmits a signal to the safety, releasing this device and activating the firearm for use.
A safety system for a hand gun includes an electrode exposed through the handle. A high voltage source inside the handle connects to the electrode through a switch controlled by a receiver activated by a transmitter carried by an authorized person. If the authorized person loses possession of the hand gun, the transmitter is actuated thereby energizing the electrodes. If an unauthorized person is holding the hand gun within range of the transmitter, a high voltage shock is delivered through the electrodes. The unauthorized person thereupon drops the hand gun and it is no longer a threat to the authorized person.